


tell me im doing okay

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a little praise kink, chan just loves to be told he's doing well, non sexual praise kink, short but sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: chan just always wants to be the best for his hyung





	tell me im doing okay

**Author's Note:**

> based off an episode of seventeen on My Friend’s Island. chan literally was talking about nice soonyoung is to him and it made my heart happy :-)

chan always admired his hyungs. on their will to always succeed as seventeen, their courage to always try different things and their bravery on each era they’ve had. 

but chan, always liked how soonyoung would always cheer him on. and tell him all the nice things he wanted to hear. 

he liked how soonyoung would help him a little more than junhui and minghao. and how he was all of his attention. 

whenever he was stressed he’d go to his hyung. soonyoung always knew what to say to make him feel better. 

whether it’s about a new dance they’re working on or something that happened with him and another member. 

soonyoung gave him the best advice. he'd say things like ‘chan, you shouldn’t push yourself so hard. take a break and get some water.   
clear your head if necessary and come back.' or 'you've always done so well, so i expect nothing but the best you can do, and i know you can do it. i believe in you.’ 

sometimes he'd say ‘yes i know the other hyungs can be a little harsh but he only wants the best for you. we all do. you're our baby chan!'

chan knew soonyoung had his back through everything. chan had got in an argument with seungcheol and when everything would settle down. 

soonyoung would join chan in his room after he was cooled down. he'd tell him everything he wanted to hear.

”you know seungcheol hyung.. he just wants the best for us. he's the leader.“ 

"i know. but, hyung. i was right, right hyung? i wasn’t in the wrong. right?” chan asked with curiosity.

soonyoung had chan lay on his shoulders. he rested his head in the crook, “you were right, chan. you're very smart and very passionate. seungcheol hyung did mess up on the routine. he just doesn’t like to admit but i'm glad to have you on my team. not everybody is perfect as you, my chan.” 

chan but his lip and dug his face into soonyoung's shoulder hiding the blush creeping on his cheeks. 

soonyoung showered him with nice words till chan fell asleep. nobody treats him as nicely as soonyoung does. there is not any hyung like soonyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> me a lover of non sexual and sexual praise kink so this will probably be a continuing series of chan getting praise or shit just all praise to different members who knows!


End file.
